


The Painful Demise of Felt and Natsuki Subaru

by BrookeChiang



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Disembowelment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Rather self-explanatoryWarning: Graphic and Gruesome scenes! You have been warned!





	The Painful Demise of Felt and Natsuki Subaru

With a loud shout of "Haidara!", Natsuki Subaru grabbed the young thief, Felt, and pulled her out of the way as the sadistic assassin Elsa Granhiert slashed down murderously.

A giant green crystal screamed by Elsa's head, forcing the assassin to take evasive action as more projectiles flew her way. Emilia had managed to prop herself up on the bar.

"Are you okay?" Subaru asked Felt urgently, while Elsa and Emilia battled each other in the background.

"Why did you…" Felt managed in a strained voice.

"LIsten to me, Felt. I'm going to buy us time," Subaru stated authoritatively. "I'll give you an opening somehow. So when I do, run as fast as you can!"

"What? You're telling me to tuck my tail between my legs and run!?" Felt protested angrily.

"Exactly! Stick out your butt, tuck in your tail, and run!" Subaru yelled back at her. "You're fifteen, and I'm eighteen. That means you're probably the youngest one here. It's obvious we'd pick whatever has the highest chance of keeping you alive! Totally obvious!"

"Give me a break. You were cowering in fear a minute ago!" Felt scorned.

"That was then. This is now. All that matters is I'm not now!" Subaru picked up Rom's club and charged at Elsa.

The assassin had been clashing viciously at Emilia's magic barrier, but heard Subaru's footsteps and turned around to engage her new opponent.

"Take this!" Subaru shouted, though Elsa dodged, and the club smashed on the floorboards. As Elsa launched away to get out of range, Subaru shouted, "Now! Go, Felt!"

Behind Subaru, Felt stared in a moment of wide-eyed hesitation, but made up her mind and steeled herself, fleeing for the door.

Elsa smiled sinisterly and produced a small knife from the folds of her clothing in a sudden flash. The glint of the crepuscular light off the metal caused Subaru's eyes to dilate in shock as he instantly comprehended her intention.

He launched a chair in an attempt to intercept the throwing knife- a moment too late, and the chair flew through the space the knife had been a split-second prior.

The blade cut through Felt's right flank and plunged deep into her viscera.

"GAAAHHH!" Felt screamed in abrupt agony and keeled over, blood spurting readily from her gaping wound.

"Felt!" Subaru cried out in horror.

"Did you think I'd let her escape?" Elsa licked her lips and smiled triumphantly.

"Damn you, you psycho bitch!" Subaru growled, charging at Elsa. Elsa easily averted frantic blow after blow from him, and giving him a series of bleeding gashes on his arms, torso, and legs for his trouble.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now! Go, Felt!"

When she heard Subaru's shout, Felt hesitated, not wanting to abandon everyone. But only for a moment- Felt knew she couldn't help Rom like this, and their best bet would be if she brought outside help, so Felt attempted to make a break for the door, letting Subaru occupy the enemy.

But just meters from the door, she felt a sudden lance of agony spear her through her side.

"GAAAHHH!" Felt heard her own scream before she realized it came from her own throat. The normally-lithe thief crashed to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Felt gritted her teeth in excruciating pain. Each movement she made was torture, yet she forced herself to look down, to see how bad it was. The instant she glimpsed it, her eyes bulged. Horrified disgust overcoming her adrenaline rush for a moment, Felt felt sick and tried to vomit, coughing up a lot of blood as she did so.

Elsa's small but nasty, northern-style throwing knife was still embedded in her torso, but it had impacted with such force as to continue traveling horizontally some distance after impacting the unfortunate Felt. The result was a gash across her abdomen, parting skin, fat, muscle, and connective tissue, from which not only was her blood spurting out, several coils of intestines could be seen jutting out.

"AAAHHH! AAAHH!" Felt screamed, writhed, and thrashed in an expanding pool of her own blood. She tried to shove her viscera back into her abdomen, but only caused herself to scream in more unendurable agony.

Panic swept through her mind and the adrenaline kicked back in again. Oh god, I'm going to die! Fuck, it hurts! Oh please, I don't want to die! Not like this! Oh god, it hurts! Make it stop! Please, please, please!

In desperation, Felt pushed herself to her hands and knees and began crawling toward the door, part of her intestines dragging on the floor. Every centimeter, each movement was excruciating torture, yet Felt kept herself moving out of sheer willpower and terror.

Then the girl heard a voice say, "Felt! Oh god!" But it sounded distant, unreal, through the constant haze of torturous pain she was feeling.

Abruptly, hands wrapped around her, hoisting her off the ground, sending renewed pain through her wound. She shrieked again- and then found herself tumbling backward, back down to the ground.

Another voice was screaming, and it took Felt a few seconds to realize it wasn't her.

For her part, Felt was dizzy and nauseous from both the spinning in mid-air and visceral pain of her bowels (unbeknownst to the grievously-wounded girl, she was partially-lying on top of them). All she could manage was to stir feebly, moan, and groan in agony.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Subaru raced to Felt, who was still trying desperately to crawl toward the door despite her heinous injury. She was shrieking in pain as she did so.

Elsa's knife was still embedded in Felt's side, and several coils of the girl's intestines now dragged on the floor as she crawled.

"Felt! Oh god!" Subaru felt sick. "Emilia, please, you have to do something!"

In that momentary lapse of attention, Elsa lunged down with a second blade.

The was a meaty tearing sound followed by the sound of splattering liquid on the wooden floor.

And then Subaru was writhing on the ground, thrashing and screaming- his right leg had been severed just below the knee.

"Oh god!" Emilia exclaimed, panickedly summoning projectiles into existence with her magic.

"AAGHH!" Subaru screamed as blood poured out of his severed leg.

"Stay away from him!" Emilia shouted, her voice nearly-hysterical with horror at what she'd witnessed, firing off more projectiles after Elsa.

But no matter how much the half-elf fought, Elsa jinked, leaped, and evaded nimbly, always staying just outside of Emilia's crosshairs.

Abruptly, during a pause by Emilia to catch her breath and recover her mana, Elsa leapt after her.

"WHA-?!" Emilia lurched back, hastily conjuring a magic barrier, which Elsa's blade clanged off of.

Elsa followed up by bouncing off a shelf and charged at Emilia from an alternative direction, but Emilia blocked Elsa's jagged dagger with a crystal fragment. But Elsa swung around the crystal barrier to snap-kick Emilia.

Emilia swiftly swerved right to try and evade the blow, but Elsa's foot struck her left shoulder hard.

"AH!" Emilia cried out, stumbling back and crushing into a cabinet. "My shoulder! Fuck, you dislocated it!"

Elsa followed up by launching a drop kick to Emilia's gut, sending the girl flying back into a shelf, which collapsed on top of her.

"Mmmhm…" Elsa licked her lips like a hungry carnivore. "Looks like our little dance is coming to a close…"

"Take this, psycho!" A voice erupted behind her and Elsa tilted her head slightly to avoid being hit by a thrown chair leg.

Despite losing a limb, Subaru had managed to ignore his own pain temporarily to hurl a chair leg at Elsa, which Elsa dodged nimbly.

But Subaru had managed to do what he intended- distracting Elsa away from Emilia.

"My, my, you are still too feisty, even with only one leg," Elsa sighed. "You'll pay for that." She rushed up next to Subaru and grabbed him by the left arm, flipping him over to expose his vulnerable underbelly.

"Oh god, no!" Subaru exclaimed, struggling frantically. "Please, don't disembowel me again, crazy bitch!"

"My, my, is that any way to ask a lady for a favor?" Elsa quipped, slashing down and severing his left arm.

"ARGHHH!" Subaru screamed in renewed agony, but Elsa didn't stop there, sinking her blade into the writhing boy's abdominal cavity and carving a wide arc.

The movement was so lightning-swift, Subaru didn't even realize what had transpired at first.

"Gwh- hiih- GWAHHH!" Subaru's abdomen burst open gorily as the skin and underlying tissue simply came apart along the route Elsa had cut. Blood bubbled forth and his intestinal organs tumbled out, hissing slightly at the temperature differential with the cold floor.

Subaru was now gasping for breath; without enough air or strength to cry out, he could only manage to sob and whimper in horrible pain, as his body convulsed in his dying throes, loosening more of his intestines onto the outside.

But even now, Elsa wasn't done tormenting the hapless boy. She stepped over the boy's twitching form so that she was standing closer to his legs- or leg, considering one had been severed below the knee. Subaru's mind was too consumed by suffering to even contemplate her next move.

The psychotic killer lifted her foot- and stomped down straight onto Subaru's crotch, crushing his genitals sadistically.

"AUGHHHH!" Subaru screamed out, blood and spittle spraying out of his mouth.

Elsa allowed herself a brief chuckle, raised her foot, and stamped down again.

Choking on his own blood, Subaru could only writhe in agony, blood splashing all over the floor before he finally fell still, his consciousness fading into the blackness...


End file.
